Battle of Aokigahara
| |} The Battle of Aokigahara (Also known as "The Sea of Trees"), was a well publicized battle in the Order. This showed the necessity to train their military's soldiers on how better to handle Supers and how to prevent something so humiliating again. All the supers had managed to escape. Their names are Hiro Tamaru, Anisha Hinata, Takashi Naoi, Rika Nagato, Dano Nagato, and Yuri Nakagawa. Prelude Shortly before the battle, the six supers where currently camping in the forest, hiding from being detained by "The Order." They had been reported by a government spy watching them, already being suspected for being supers, 3 hours prior to the beginning of the battle. What gave them away was when they argued about what to do next in town nearby to the popular "Sea of Trees", having half of the group being tired of running away constantly from government forces. This quickly escalated into an extremely heated fight when one of the unknown supers started throwing fireballs at Hiro, who protested against the idea of surrendering, not wanting the risk for his cousin. As soon as the spy confirmed their powers, the nearest military battalion, which happened to be the 10th International Guard, mobilzed towards their reported location. It took them three hours to completely get there and set themselves up at the edge of the forest, but once they got there, the Operation Commander, Colonel Pierre Jaques, demanded surrender. Hiro having subdued the individual who attacked him several minutes ago and still angered by the previous argument, responded by getting into a sniper position and shooting the colonel's second-in-command, killing him. The Battle of Aokigahara has begun. Battle The Battle roughly lasted for about 9 hours, which was divided into two parts, a siege and the desperate assault of Aokigahara. Which would ultimately be the battalion's undoing as the group managed to utilize the surroundings and made the forest live up to its nickname, "The Suicide Forest." Giving the soldiers who survived think that they might have as well commited suicide when they entered the forest. Colonel Jaques, shocked by the sudden death of his adversary, ordered immediate force to be shown against the supers. He planned to show this by ordering the troops to bombard the forest with a hail of gunfire and mortars, intending to flush out the group, but only managed to injure Takashi through shrapnel. Which only angered Hiro some more, who continued his sniping with amazing accuracy, at least wounding 24 soldiers and killing 31 others. Meanwhile, Anisha had managed to infiltrate their lines and began to pick off soldiers silently, using her speed and stealth to do so. Takashi and the others on the other hand where helping by distracting designated marksmens and snipers, which allowed Hiro to keep on fighting. Eventually the mortar bombardment and gunfire began to die down, the International Guard having managed to mostly use up their current ammunition. With this, the siege ended at the 7th hour of the battle, a silent falling over the forest, the casualties on the Battalion reaching about 416 soldiers. During the interlude, news crews ahve began to document on the ongoing "struggle" with the "abominations" hiding in the forest. What happened next is the devised plan that the remaining soldiers charge into the forest, which they barely even knew how to navigate through, which will claim many lives. By then Anisha had followed them to the forest, continuing to kill them off. Meanwhile Hiro had began to retreat and treat the injuries the other four sustained during the barrages., but after he patched up Takashi, Takashi decided to finally fight. Using his prowess in blade combat and his Flash Step Ability to help make the forest a nightmare to the soldiers in it along with Anisha. Soon 2 hours passed and most of the squads in the battalion have been wiped out, most of them panicking as soon as they realized their comrades were being picked off. The military was in full retreat, yet so are the the supers, who had began running away again, this time splitting into two groups, Hiro's and the one he argued earlier with. This lead to the end of the Battle of Aokigahara, leaving the forest almost destroyed. Notable Participants *Anisha Hinata *Hiro Tamaru *Rika Nagato *Takashi Naoi *Dano Nagato *Yuri Nakagawa Gallery Aokigahara.jpg|"They call it the Suicide Forest for a reason." Line of dead soldiers awaiting burial.jpg|Some of the deceased from the battle, here they are getting ready to bury them. The black and white coloration is due to being used for propaganda. Trivia *This is where Hiro developed a case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). *Anisha only had kill counts, the exact number was 402 people she killed. Hiro killed 214 soldier using his shooting skills, wounded 57. The rest of the casualties caused by the three anonymous supers. Takashi on the other had did not kill nor wound anybody of the soldiers he encoutered, instead knocking them out with a Bokkuto. He was the only one who has not killed anybody from the Aokigahara group. *Rika Nagato was only six-years old at the time of the conflict, being the youngest in the group she was the "most valuable" and to have the most protection. Ironically she was the one who sustained the gravest of injury, nearly dying of her wound in her left calf, but survived thanks to Hiro's quick medical aid. *Hiro was only 18 at the time, Takashi was 16, Rika was 6, Dano was 17 , Yuri was 19, and Anisha was 826 years old. Category:Battles Category:Lore Category:Cannon